


Accidental Summons

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Fire Emblem Edition) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Aversa is Robin's adopted sibling here, Aversa may or may not be part of a satanic cult, Aversa's the weird adopted sister, Gen, Robin accidentally summons 'the Devil', Robin really should have thrown out all the occult stuff she gave him, This is basically all Aversa's fault anyway, aka: Grimley|Gimrurei|Grima, also this'll be gen only until it gets continued assuming that happens, and he needs all the tranquility he can get with as weird a family as his, demonic summonings, he'd still keep the candles either way, implied occult, instead of letting it collect over the years, the boy loves his candles okay, the candles are nice though, they're soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: "What do you get when you combine a love of candles, a satanic elder sister, and a ritual-like habit...? Certainly not a demon on your carpet —or so one would expect, at least until Robin finds himself staring into a demonic mirror image of himself..."If he'd known things would end up like this, he would've thrown out all the gifts his adoptive sister had given —except maybe the candles, those arenicecandles— regardless of sentimentality and possible guilt trips." Inspired by and written for a tumblr prompt.Fire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening, Alternate Universe (One-Shot/Prompt, Complete for Now)





	Accidental Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Went into my FE fic files and found this. Ended up fixing up and finishing it for posting, even though I was actually looking for Plegian!Robin scraps.
> 
> This one was labeled "666" for lack of any better ideas at the time (and also because the prompt was numbered #666), but I think "Accidental Summoning" might actually fit better...
> 
> The prompt can be found on tumblr, by the user **otpisms** if anyone cares to look. Said prompt is as follows: _“I really like candles so I lit a bunch of them last night and I accidentally summoned you from the depths of hell?? and now you’re sleeping on my couch because I don’t have the heart to kick you out.”_

Robin had been lighting candles, a soft smile on his face as he thought of the by-now ritual-like habit. Whenever he could —whenever he could afford to— he’d light as many candles as possible, spread out around his room so that he could read by the light of the soft, flickering flames.

The lighting was low, but it created a nice ambience that was comfortable. Not to mention that it didn’t cause his more sensitive eyes as much discomfort as, say, a reading lamp or a lantern would. Unfortunately, this time, it just so happened that the way he’d gone about the room lighting them, the position of the candles in his room, and the fact that he had, over the years, collected quite a bit of magical paraphernalia (whether he realized it or not —his adopted sister Aversa had always had a rather strange sense of humor… One which had extended towards most of the presents she ended up giving him over the years, too).

Well, had he known that he’d accidentally end up summoning a devil…

Who knows, maybe he _would_ have done it again, anyways. But for now, as a puzzling and strangely hellish glow began to overtake his room, a reddish-purple —almost violet— color that began to congeal into a brighter shape in the center—

Robin gaped.

“ ** _Who is it, that dares summon the Grimleal Dragon, o foolish, mortal beings…_** ”

Horns, several pairs of them, seemed to grow, curling out from its temples. One could have mistaken it with a decorative helmet if not for the ruby red substance dripping from the skin around it. Tattoo-like markings on a familiar face that flowed like blood, painting another two sets of eyes beneath ominously glowing, slit-pupiled purple. Sharp, nearly shark-like teeth set into the doppelganger’s rather aggressively toothy smile.

Had he not known better, Robin might have proclaimed the demonic figure his estranged and evil twin brother.

Knowing, as he did, the fact that he was an only child though —and not for lack of trying on his parents’ part, considering they’d ended up deciding to adopt a child in the few years _after_ they finally, just barely managed to even have _him_ — that was really moot point.

Instead, he stared, jaw dropping, in what was very likely a rather unattractive manner, at the being that had ‘suddenly’ appeared in _his bedroom_.

Somehow, some way, thoughts vague as Robin continued to stare disbelievingly at what was probably a demon that was still standing in front of him, this just _had_ to be Aversa’s fault. (And if he did ever find proof of said theory...well, he wasn’t sure what he would do, but would probably be something along the lines of ‘ _not good_ ’.)

In the meantime, it was with a wry thought, that he would wonder —just what sort of strange world was it that he’d manage to _accidentally summon_ what looked to be _the Devil_ in front of him.

Seriously, _Aversa_ was the Satanist, not him!

Unfortunately, as he remained stuck in thought, the...being...seemed to start getting impatient, eyes cutting across a room that _might_ have been normal... — if not for all the candles and other, occasional strange paraphernalia that littered the room. Somehow, the Draconic Devil didn’t think he’d been summoned on purpose — which was _preposterous_ , of course, how could _anyone_ end up summoning _him_ ‘by accident’?

Running assessing eyes over the room he’d found himself in, however, the already irritable demon couldn’t help but think that that would just somehow end up being the case.

 _Wonderful_. Of all the things that could have happened…

Snapping at the human before him impatiently, Grima —sometimes called Grimley, or _the_ Grimleal— scowled.

“ ** _Well? What are you doing still sitting about and gaping for, human?_ ** **What, exactly, have you summoned me for?!** ” Violet eyes, nearly red in color now, stared heavily at the shocked adolescent, form shifting in a manner that would be all too familiar should the accidental, white-haired summoner look into a mirror.

Arms crossed, as hips jutted to a side, a cross wrinkle of the brow matching an unamused slant of the mouth (sharp teeth thankfully hidden, or Robin didn’t think he’d be able to answer as calmly as he would in the next moment).

If not for the horns, sharp and tapered black nails, and eerily glowing eyes along with the markings that no longer ‘dripped’, anyone that had known Robin for any length of time would have said it was him in a ‘snit’, displeasure clear and a completely blatant lack of amusement leaking from every pore.

As it was, Robin wasn’t going to be able to really think about it (or even bring himself to do so) for a long, _long_ time coming…

Even so, there was still a clear, nervous lilt to his words. Voice wavering and nearly shaking as he licked dry lips to stall for even a single extra second of time. “I, uh, didn’t _actually_ ...mean...to summon you…?” Hearing his own words, now, and just how very clearly shaken and unsure he seemed, pitch just a _little_ higher than usual... Robin could only wince.

(Well, there goes any air of cool that might have existed in him, came the dry thought.

(Though with his current position —having tripped in his haste to move away from the glowing circle that had appeared during the ‘summoning’ and fallen, landing half on his ass— it was unlikely he’d had any to begin with. Or at least, he wouldn’t have appeared to have any, considering his current situation.)

“You’re _kidding me_ ,” echo-y, reverberating ‘voice of doom’ (for lack of a better expression) turned off, the other sounded almost exactly like him, even with the utterly flat tone. “You mean to tell me, that a _complete amateur_ , without even trying or even meaning to, managed to summon  _the_ God of Evil — ** _the Demonic Dragon of Chaos and Destruction_** — and  _entirely by accident_ …?”

Mauve eyes, no longer glowing, gave him a deadpan stare, even —or especially— as Robin gave the apparently demonic being an almost sheepish grin in return.

“...If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure it’s my Satanist elder sister’s fault… Somehow...”

A pale brow lifted, expression unchanging.

Yeah, that probably didn’t make things any better, did it? He thought, resisting the urge to nervously laugh considering the rather precarious situation he was now in.

Instead, Robin sighed.

“So, uh… what…ah, what now...?” Unsure of where to go, and how, the human finally picked himself off the floor, standing more calmly now that he was no longer a shocked, human-shaped block of gelatin.

“Oh, and I’m Robin, by the way,” the words tacked on, almost as if an afterthought, as the college-bound adolescent finally introduced himself. It was rude to receive an introduction without introducing oneself in turn, right? And Robin’s mother had definitely raised him with better manners than that, after all. (Oddly accepting demeanor of his —adoptive— sister’s gothic and ‘satanic religion’, aside.)

Had any of his friends been there, they would have either been too busy freaking out —or possibly even have stared at their odd friend’s priorities.

Or both. Likely both.

As it was, Grima, or so he’d called himself, felt a migraine coming on as he gave a sigh, ignoring the politely outstretched hand to knead at the bridge of his now human-shaped nose.

Really, he could _not_ believe what had just happened. _Of all the_ —

Letting out another breath of aggravation, he found himself giving the other a deadpan stare once more. (Simultaneously allowing Robin to experience being at the end of his own unamused stare, one that had often caused the recipient to feel awkward. Whether friend or... _not_ friend.) And finally, showing _some_ of the anxiety that should have been present for one in his situation, Robin slowly began to retract his hand.

“So, uh… no handshake, huh?” His voice wavered a bit, seeming to recall the situation he was now in.

Just as Grima was about to calm down, however, the other spoke up once more.

“I guess demons don’t do handshakes, huh…”

The resulting deadpan seemed to insinuate something about his lauded intelligence...—or lack, thereof.

Robin just laughed nervously, a mental sigh accompanying the question of _what was he supposed to do now_ _…?_

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the full prompt, and it's more of a drabble, or a thing that might work as the start of a story and/or drabble-set for this prompt? (I still don't know if I'm actually going to continue this or not, so it's marked complete for now. We'll see though.)
> 
> In any case, it's as you can see here. Robin 'accidentally' ends up summoning Grima, who, for whatever reason, takes on Robin's form. The incident mostly happens based on little things, and mainly because Aversa never seems to give her brother anything normal when she does. (So it's basically a combination of timing and happenstance, along with having the 'right ingredients', though even if he knew the candles were part of the cause, he wouldn't throw them out, though. The carpet with the summoning circle drawn on it, with red 'paint' tracing the 'pattern' on the underside? Maybe...—But _not the candles_. 
> 
> (Robin _likes_ his candles, and those are _very nice _—and _probably expensive_ — candles, damn it.)__


End file.
